


Der Rote Rock | 红外衣

by Ten_to_Three



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: (could be seen as such though not necessarily), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Character Study, Gen, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Pre-Slash, To An Extent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_to_Three/pseuds/Ten_to_Three
Summary: 如果15版莫扎特也给自己搞来了一件红外衣……





	Der Rote Rock | 红外衣

“你长高了，腰围却没变。一点也没有。”对比着沃尔夫冈先前和当下的围度尺寸，达泽尔先生说到。“难道你家厨娘没有让你吃好吗？我会确保给你的每件衣服都留出好些多余布料，这样将来可以在需要时放宽。”

“可别留出太多，达泽尔先生！”沃尔夫冈叫道，他挥舞的手臂差点碰倒达泽尔先生的墨水瓶。“要不然衣服的线条就不好看了！再说我买得起新衣服，什么时候想要都能买。”

达泽尔先生把记录册放到一边，抬头看向沃尔夫冈，脸上浮现出略微带着点调侃意味的和善笑容。“是吗。既然咱们说到了钱——你父亲上次来这的时候提起过已故大主教阁下计划让你当带薪首席小提琴手，但最终任命还有待批准。你能这么讲，说明这事是定下来了？”

“科洛雷多大主教一入驻主教宫就批准了任命。”沃尔夫冈骄傲地挺起算不上宽广的胸膛，不光是因为有了新工作，也因为大主教的决定是在和他正式见面之前做出的，这证明沃尔夫冈·阿马德·莫扎特声名已经先于他本人为大主教所知。

同样地，科洛雷多大主教的声名也先于他本人为沃尔夫冈所知。

“今天在场的本应有一位爱好音乐的教长，和你一样是日耳曼人。”多年前，在沃尔夫冈于圣母大殿为教皇表演结束以后，帕拉维奇尼枢机主教对他说。“他有急事需要处理，真是可惜。要是他能来，他一定会特别欣赏你的小提琴奏鸣曲，因为他也拉小提琴——虽然达不到你的技术水准，但还是相当不错的。”

“枢机大人，请问您说的这位教长是不是科洛雷多主教阁下？”那时的他对好心的枢机主教这样问道。

“的确是他。古尔克的科洛雷多主教。我猜你之前一定已经在家乡见过他了。”

“我并没有见过他，大人。我和家人曾经有幸受邀在科洛雷多主教的父亲帝国副总理阁下位于维也纳的府邸演出。在那里，我听说副总理阁下当教士的儿子——那时他和今天一样不在场——是个出色的小提琴手。是这份认知让我做出了猜测。”

“有品味的音乐赞助人可着实不多见，在阿尔卑斯山脉的另一边更是如此。我的小骑士，为了你，让咱们一同期待这位年轻的主教能有朝一日擢升到需要配备宏大乐团的高位。”

而今，希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多达到了这样的一个位置。懂音乐的科洛雷多主教将成为萨尔茨堡的新任采邑大主教，这对于沃尔夫冈来说就是梦想成真。那些指责主教脾气不好，对属下要求严格的流言他一点也不关心——他相信自己的天赋才能会确保他和他的鉴赏家君主关系融洽；至于要求严格，沃尔夫冈·阿马德·莫扎特从来都把比最好还要好视为目标。

“已经能够自给自足的年轻人，”达泽尔先生的声音打断了沃尔夫冈的思绪，“等你再需要新衣服的时候，体谅一下我这个穷苦老裁缝，记得及时把账单付清。可别和那些号称仁慈的先生们一样。”

“达泽尔先生，您是萨尔茨堡最好的裁缝，又不比我父亲大多少，和‘穷苦’还有‘老’一点都不沾边！再说您用不着担心，沃尔夫冈·阿马德·莫扎特和他们可不一样——”沃尔夫冈已经挺起的胸膛又再挺高了一些，“——我是教皇册封的金马刺骑士团成员，品级高过格鲁克！”

达泽尔先生半是讥诮半是纵容地小小鞠了一躬。“我为将您和那些低劣人士混为一谈深感抱歉，尊贵的莫扎特骑士。”接着，他从写字台上拾起日程手账，将它打开，用沾有白垩粉末的食指比过一行行笔记，继续说到：“恐怕你的第一次试穿要等到下下周才行了——如你所见，新任大主教的就职典礼近在眼前，我们这些天忙得不行。不过放心，我会确保你的一身衣服在仪式举行前完工。”

“谢谢您，达泽尔先——”外衣穿到一半，沃尔夫冈的视线忽然被墙边半开箱子里面露出的红金相间的织物吸引。“那是什么东西？”

“那是科洛雷多大主教不再需要的一件外衣。我从他的贴身男仆那里买来了他包括这件在内的几件衣物，用来研究大主教的衣着风格。”

“能让我看看吗？”

“你还是这么好奇。”达泽尔先生把那闪闪发亮的衣服自箱内拿出，在宽阔的剪裁桌上铺开。

那是件鲜红丝织天鹅绒质地的及膝外衣，内衬是同样颜色的斜纹丝布，在领口、前襟、口袋、袖口以及后衩处用金线绣有中心带有亮片的精致花草纹样，大量的金质宽饰带令它更显华贵。衣服前后所有的扣子上也都带有金线刺绣图案，与整体的花草主题相呼应。

“这件衣服和皇后送给我的那件很像。”沃尔夫冈的指尖划过外衣的璀璨装饰，细细感受它的质地，那令他回忆起维也纳富丽堂皇的世界。

“的确很像，除了饰带。我从来没有见过这种纹样的金饰带。”达泽尔先生从专业人士的角度评价道。

沃尔夫冈仔细看了看达泽尔先生提到的饰带。意外地，他发觉饰带上类似缆绳的纹样看起来有点眼熟。他之前在哪里遇到过来着？啊，对了——

“这样的饰带在英格兰人之间很流行。在英格兰的时候，我在平民装束和军装上都看到过它。”

“有时候我都忘了你是行过万里路的人，年轻的莫扎特先生。”

“我要把它买下来。”在念头闪现的一瞬间，沃尔夫冈脱口而出。尽管这想法突如其来，但一听到自己说出的话，他就知道自己的确是认真的。

“要多少尺？这样的饰带配——”

“达泽尔先生，我指的是这件衣服，不是饰带。”

达泽尔先生的眼睛瞪得足有碟子那么大。“这件衣服！单是它上面那么多杆的饰带就抵得上你大半年的工资了！”

“钱我是有的。”沃尔夫冈从外衣口袋里掏出一叠钞票。

“天呐！你这三百古尔登是哪来的？！”

“今天早些时候从阿尔科伯爵的小儿子那里赢来的。”想到自己在台球桌上把那个讨厌的小少爷打得落花流水，沃尔夫冈乐得露出两排白牙。

“你父亲——”

“让我来操心我父亲吧，达泽尔先生。”在插嘴的同时，沃尔夫冈把所有的钱放在桌面上。没等惊诧的达泽尔先生再度开口，他就抱起衣服冲出了裁缝铺，向家的方向跑去。

* * *

“这件衣服和你曾穿过的那件一模一样，只是比它要大！”看到沃尔夫冈举着的新外衣，南内尔兴高采烈地喊道。但她的笑容很快就灿烂不再。“大了好多……”

“这有什么不对吗？”沃尔夫冈边说边穿上他的新衣服。“它就该比我之前那件大很多，不然我就穿不下——噢。”注意到外衣的肩线落到了他的上臂，贵重的布料从他的肩膀垂下，那效果简直像个斗篷，他这才明白姐姐是什么意思。“该死！”沃尔夫冈仰天长叹。他回想起科洛雷多大主教在出席庆祝他当选的感恩礼拜时的样子。谁会猜到在这位教士的全副盛装的层层衣物之下藏有这么强健的体格？！若是上帝没有赐予他音乐天赋，沃尔夫冈觉得自己大概会认为外表出众、博学多才、出身高贵的大主教相当令人嫉妒。

“别不开心，亲爱的弟弟。”南内尔的兴奋劲又全回来了。“只要让达泽尔先生把这件衣服改一下，受命运青睐的王子就有配得上他的外衣啦！你可以穿着这件衣服去全欧洲各个宫廷，凡尔赛、白金汉宫、霍夫堡……”

受到南内尔的乐观感染，沃尔夫冈接过她的话：“就和以前一样！”

“对，就和以前一样——你、我、爸爸还有妈妈一起！”

笑笑闹闹，沃尔夫冈和南内尔追忆起他们一家人周游欧洲过程中的种种难忘经历。在沃尔夫冈脑海深处的某个地方，一个听起来很像爸爸的声音指出他还没有把今晚要呈递给大主教的小提琴协奏曲曲谱写好。他对它毫不理会。毕竟，他已经把曲子谱完了——不但谱完了，而且已经在他的思维中精炼得致臻完美。在感恩礼拜上，洛利乐长献给把属于伏尔甘锻造间的噪音献给了一位阿波罗。这支协奏曲会让大主教明白，有沃尔夫冈·阿马德·莫扎特在，萨尔茨堡可以给予它的君主任何令维也纳引以为豪的作品都比之不及的音乐。马上，他就会把曲子誊写到五线谱上。马上。现在还有时间。让他和南内尔再多玩一会儿……

“沃尔夫冈，你在哪里？”爸爸的声音从走廊传来。

沃尔夫冈向他的方向跑过去，南内尔紧跟在后。“Bonsoir, mon Père! 您觉得我的这件justaucorps rouge et or看起来怎么样？”

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直觉得2015版相较于之前版本在交代莫扎特一家背景这方面做得并不理想，而这很大程度上源于新版缺了Der rote Rock这样一首歌。尽管可以理解新版为了沃尔夫冈始终一袭白衣的人物设定而不得不舍弃红外衣，但我还是多少感到有些可惜。在可惜之余，自然免不了要设想一下如果新版的沃尔夫冈也为自己买来一件红外衣会是什么情况。
> 
> 说到这里，有必要解释一下我是怎么脑补出沃尔夫冈的红外衣原本属于科洛雷多的。在剧中的年代，现在意义上的成衣并不存在，一般人的衣服基本只有三个来源：1）自己或家人；2）裁缝铺；3）二手衣物市场（因为手工制衣成本高、效率低，所以那时二手衣物市场很发达）。与此同时，个人着装和社会地位直接挂钩，地位越高，衣着越华丽。我们已知沃尔夫冈用赌博赢的钱买来的外衣和当年玛丽亚·特蕾莎皇后赐给他的那件曾经属于她小儿子马克西米利安·弗朗茨大公的外衣款式近乎一样，而且用料高端（南内尔在歌中唱到了天鹅绒和丝绸，二者都很昂贵，说明衣服并不是冒充奢华的便宜货），那么联系之前提到的两点，可以得出结论——沃尔夫冈的红外衣之前有过主人，而且前主人的地位相当显赫。在萨尔茨堡，有谁的地位配得上和皇子款式类似的衣服？诚然，以上的分析不能排除沃尔夫冈的红外衣的前主人是大主教之外的当地某个地位颇高的权贵，或者这件衣服并非是从萨尔茨堡流入二手市场的可能性，但至少我们可以说红外衣原本属于科洛雷多这一猜测是合理的。
> 
> 如果接受红外衣原本是为科洛雷多所缝制的设定，再把它带入到新版来……“以这个沃尔夫冈的身材，他根本不可能撑得起来这个大主教的衣服啊哈哈哈”——就是这个想法让我起了写篇文的念头。（然而，在加上必要的铺垫与后文之后，这样一个单纯基于体格差的笑话似乎并不是那么好笑了。要是再考虑到剧中接下来发生的事，甚至还有些令人难过……）
> 
> 这篇文想表达的另一点是，我认为沃尔夫冈在见到大主教时置基本礼节于不顾的做派背后是有特殊原因的。他虽然一直都对权威不感冒，但他是懂得如何按照社会规则对待他们的——印证这点的一项直接证据就是沃尔夫冈在阿尔科伯爵第一次出场时对他用了尊称。再者，试想一下，要是沃尔夫冈对待每个皇亲国戚、达官显贵都像是对待大主教那样，他在周游欧洲的过程中得被教做人多少次呀。那么，是什么促使面对阿尔科伯爵都知道在表面上尊重一下的的沃尔夫冈在初见大主教的时候“自来熟”到半点都不收敛呢？我在文中给出了我的推测。（顺便一提，科洛雷多在上任后很快就批准了前任大主教对莫扎特的任命这个情节点并不是虚构的。据Max Kenyon的Mozart in Salzburg一书，科洛雷多入驻萨尔茨堡主教宫和他正式任命沃尔夫冈为首席小提琴手之间只隔了一周左右。至于在历史上新任大主教这样做有没有像在文中那样达到加强沃尔夫冈对他的好感的效果，那就不得而知了。）
> 
> 裁缝达泽尔（Daser）先生真有其人。莫扎特家的通信中数次提及过他。沃尔夫冈在1777年11月26日自曼海姆寄信给父亲，让他代身处异乡的妻儿向他们在萨尔茨堡的好友们“问100000个好”。达泽尔先生就跻身于沃尔夫冈在信中列出的好友名单之内。
> 
> 同样，帕拉维奇尼（Lazaro Ozipio Pallavicini）枢机主教也是历史上的真人。沃尔夫冈能为教皇演出以及后来受封金马刺骑士都主要归功于他的运作。
> 
> 达泽尔先生所说的“号称仁慈的先生们”是指萨尔茨堡的一群坚持要求别人按礼节尊称他们为“Gnädige Herrn”的低阶贵族。他们靠报酬并不高的宫廷闲职供养，即使（相对于他们的自我定位来说）生活拮据也不愿屈尊学习一门技能或涉足生意场。需要靠工作维持生计的人想必相当反感这类自视甚高的寄生虫们。我没能查到“Gnädige Herr”作为尊称该如何翻译，只好将就把“gnädige”译成“仁慈的”了。
> 
> “单是它上面那么多杆的饰带就抵得上你大半年的工资了！”一句中的“杆”是长度单位，类似于当时还未推行的公制中的米。
> 
> 鉴于这篇后记已经超过了文章本身长度的一半，我还是就此打住好了。感谢所有读到这里的人。本人正试图改善自己的多年来的重度社恐，欢迎同好来协助治疗。<3
> 
> 我的[LOF](http://tentothree.lofter.com/)


End file.
